The present disclosure relates generally to electronic devices and, more particularly, to self-refreshing display technologies of the electronic devices having variable display durations.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Electronic devices often use one or more electronic displays to present visual representations of information as text, still images, and/or video by displaying one or more images (e.g., image frames). For example, such electronic devices may include computers, mobile phones, portable media devices, tablets, televisions, virtual-reality headsets, and vehicle dashboards, among many others. In any case, to display an image, an electronic display may control light emission (e.g., luminance) of its display pixels based at least in part on corresponding image data.
For example, in a liquid crystal display (LCD), electrical energy may be stored in the pixel electrode of a display pixel to produce an electric field between the pixel electrode and a common electrode. This electric field may control orientation of liquid crystals and, thus, light emission from the display pixel. Additionally, in an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display, electrical energy may be stored in a storage capacitor of a display pixel to control electrical power (e.g., current) supplied to a self-emissive component (e.g., OLED) and, thus, light emission from the display pixel.
Generally, electronic displays may display image frames based on target presentation times, for example, as indicated by a corresponding time stamp. However, in some instances, display durations of images may vary, for example, such that the durations do not correspond to predetermined intervals. A stored charge may gradually decrease over this display duration and, in some cases, may affect light emission from a display pixel, for example, perceivable as a visual artifact (e.g., a flicker, color distortion) on an electronic display. Thus, in some embodiments, an electronic display may self-refresh a displayed image frame to restore a stored charge to a display pixel. However, in some instances, timing of self-refreshes may conflict with target presentation times of other images.